Pure Rivals
by alucards conscience
Summary: This is my first fan fiction. Alucard has annoyed Integral her revenge is very unexspected. please read and review thanks!


_PURE RIVALS_

It was like any other day or should I say night at the Hellsing Organization. Integral was complaining to Walter about the amount of paper work given, And Walter who really wasn't listening was secretly planning the next shopping trip in his head. The house was unusually quiet. Seras was reading a book in her chambers, and was perfectly content with the quiet. The troops were training as always.

The only one who wasn't content with every day life of course was Alucard. He was pacing, frustrated, and confused. He finally gave into his boredom and rose through the floor of Integral's office. "not now Alucard" She barely spoke above a whisper as she took a heavy sip of tea. "Master just give my a command, a mission, anything!" His voice growing louder as he spoke. "Alucard I told you there are no missions" She seemed slightly irritated. "Look that's not my problem" He received a hash glare. "go train Police Girl or something" she said sighing. "I tried that already she's to wrapped up in that stupid book she's reading" he protested. At this point Alucard began to pace only annoying Integral more. "Alucard I am not your entertainment system, go find something to do I am busy!" The last word of her sentence was spoken so violently Alucard sunk through the floor rolling his eyes.

"Police Girl" he looked at her in shock as she shrieked and lost her place in the book she was so engrossed in. "Master don't scare me like that" She bared her fangs to him. He had to admit he was a little impressed. He watched as she fumbled through the book to find her place. "good book?" He asked lazily. "Well It was till you startled me" She said finally finding her place, she set the book on the bedside table. "so what's it about?" he asked as he sat on her bed with his legs crossed. "nothing you would be interested in" She said stretching. "try me" He rested his chin in the hand where his elbow was resting on his knee. "OK if you insist, It's about a princess that gets kidnapped and the prince is gonna save her" She paused "go on" She was surprised that he was in fact interested. "well before you startled me the evil prince was seducing the young princess" She explained in a dramatic and breathless tone. "and you like these kind of books" Alucard said with a smirk. "no not really It's just a nice change from the how to kill something's" she said with a small laugh. Suddenly Alucard began laughing madly. "master… are you… alright?" The young vampire asked seriously wondering of his sanity. "I'm fine" He said as she began to back away from him. "It was just I was imagining Integral reading something like that and she then employs us" He said laughing even more. "Fine whatever you say" Seras said getting up to leave. "oh calm down I was only suggesting it were pure irony" He said toning the humor down. "yes I'm pretty sure that's the way you think of it huh!" She said stomping up the stairs. Alucard knew she was sensitive but this was ridiculous.

Seras by now had come across the kitchen where she was met by Walter. "hello miss Seras" he said with his usual cheerfulness. He was always the one who could bring her out of a bad mood. "Would you care for a bite to eat perhaps?" he asked chopping an onion forcing his eyes to water. "yep" The young vampire replied and shoved a piece of the onion in her mouth causing Walter to wince. "whatcha making" Seras asked as she stared blankly into the pot. "onion soup For Integral" he said his voice straining in disgust. "you don't like onions do you Walter" she said laughing. "no I would prefer to shuck clams thank you" He watched the girls nose wrinkle. "it won't be done for another hour" she backed away to avoid the smell of garlic he was adding. "anything else made?" she asked rummaging through the fridge. "there's always blood" a voice sounded behind her. Alucard caught the packet of liquid from Walter. "Whatever" Seras exclaimed storming out. "you made her mad I suppose" Walter said jumping as he realized something was trying to boil over. "seems I don't even have to try anymore" Alucard stared in the direction she had stormed off in. "yes unfortunately she can be a bit difficult" The butler said quietly. "although that may be true she's not as bad as iron bones" the vampire gave a fanged smile. Walter nodded in agreement and gave a wry smile.

Integral had finally finished the unreal amount of paperwork and decided she needed a break. She was in fact a very strong person but even then there are times when you need a break. She stretched and yawned as she began to light a cigar a familiar voice came through the wall. "tell me are all women so damn sensitive?" The vampire asked smiling. "no Alucard it's more of we get sick of hearing you men complain all the time" Walter who had taken a break from cooking, dropped his duster and was trying not to laugh. "never satisfied are we" a familiar Scottish accent sounded from behind Alucard.


End file.
